entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fran Frid/Fran Frid's Operatives
Notice: This blog post is currently in an unfinished state |-| Aero Aero= Summary Ever since Aero was old enough, he was always an outlaw. Jumping from state to state, bank to bank, he quickly became known nationwide as one of the deadliest men is history. He always carries a pistol with him, although he knows that no one will catch him. He makes sure that his disguises are convincing, he stays out of sight, and doesn't mess with things that didn't directly affect him. At least, that was until Phoenix called him with a large offer if he were to do some "chores" for them. He started by robbing a small bank to get Phoenix some cash, but that caught the attention of Halcyon, who tried to hire him. He took this opportunity to gather their information and sell it for more cash. They eventually found out, so he ended up just working for Phoenix. The Freelancer The bank in Arizona was a bank Phoenix sent Aero to rob for some funding, which, as Phoenix was relatively new, was quite necessary. As he wrapped things up, he received an anonymous call to do a certain "job" for an organization. From the sound of the voice over the phone, Aero could immediately tell that the person who wanted to hire him was Wren, from Halcyon. Aero decided to play along, as he knew he could eventually sell their secrets to Phoenix. The job he was given was simple. Get into a low-security police station, grab a box, and leave. There were a couple of small complications, but those were easy to take care of. He received his paycheck once he left the station. Halcyon (Cutscene) Once Aero got to his hotel room, he received a call. Once again, it was from Halcyon. They offered to hire him full time. He knew that this was a golden opportunity, so he accepted. Acting like he had no idea who was calling him, he asked for the organization's name. "Halcyon" The Blacksite Aero's first job was to break out one of Halcyon's operatives: Rose. They didn't directly tell him that it was Rose, but he knew it was her based on their description of her. She had certainly acquired a name among Phoenix members. He went off with Striker to the prison where Rose was being held, Wargate, where they successfully broke Rose out of the Steel Cove prison by exploding a couple of turrets while killing many Steel Cove soldiers in the process. He knew that this would be a win for both Halcyon and Phoenix. Rose (Cutscene) After freeing Rose, Wren congratulated Aero on his success. Rose walked in and informed them both that she had been promoted to being Aero's mission coordinator. The Deposit After opting out for kidnapping Ryan Ross in favor of more training in The Killhouse, Aero decided to join in on the mission for stealing a stash that Phoenix had put in a bank in Cincinnati. He did this one with caution, stealthily getting the key, code, destroying the sensors, and taking the stash. Both Wren and Rose wondered how he did it so easily. He had actually memorized the layout of the building from Phoenix reports, making the mission easy for him, as he knew just what to do and where to go. The Lakehouse Only a day after Critical, Aero was sent on a long hike through the woods of Lake Huron to attack a Phoenix base. Again, he did this stealthily, yet he informed the Phoenix operatives that he was on their side, so it was fairly simple. He got into the basement and let Rose search the servers. Unknown to Aero, Phoenix "forgot" to erase the records of Aero being a part of Phoenix, which alerted both Rose and Wren as to who Aero truly was. Aero managed to escape safely on a speedboat, but he wouldn't be able to escape Wren so easily. Dedication Once Aero was away from the Phoenix safehouse, he laid low for a while, but then he met up with Wren to receive his paycheck and bury a deceased Halcyon traitor. Suddenly, Wren pointed his gun at Aero and fired two body shots from his UP9. Unknown to Wren, Aero was always prepared for this day, so he wore Scout armor every time he met up with Wren. But the bullets forced Aero to the ground, as he was unprepared, and as Wren got ready to kill Aero with a few headshots, Aero heard a loud "BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG". He looked over to see Striker standing there, holding his trusty modded Sawblade. Striker helped Aero up and put him in a car, driving to another Phoenix safehouse. Although disappointed that his cover had been blown, Jackdaw was impressed that Aero had made it this far, so he let Aero rest for the upcoming missions. The Withdrawal Over a year later, Aero, along with Striker and Wolf Cub, raided Halcyon's bank as payback for Halcyon robbing the Phoenix bank in Cincinnati. They ran in with a hole in the wall, guns blazing, as they made their way to the basement. If they were going to raid Halcyon's bank, they would make them pay. Aero exploded the floor of the vault and they proceeded to load the cash. After a long wait for some donuts, Sparrow finally came and lifted them off by helicopter. Payoff The first day of the new year, a little bit after his success in The Scientist, Aero met up with Jackdaw in a shed in the woods. They discussed Halcyon and Aero's role in the current Shadow War. Jackdaw enjoyed the fact that Aero was a good operative able of carrying out large tasks, both by himself and on a team, unlike any operative Jackdaw had ever found before. Aero was paid a large amount that night as compensation for his skills and all he'd been through in the last 5 years. |-| Striker Striker= Summary Striker has always had a certain... interest in explosives. He started rigging his own in middle school. He met Aero once he got out of high school, and they (somehow) quickly became friends. If Aero ever messed anything up... well, Striker was there for him. Striker never went anywhere without his trusty Aegis armor and mask, Thumper, a few packs of C4, and his modified Sawblade. Halcyon hired him a little while after they "hired" Aero, but Striker couldn't care less about the paycheck. He just wanted to blow stuff up. But he decided blowing stuff up was boring without Aero, so he followed Aero to every organization Aero went to. This eventually led him to Phoenix, where he he's still allowed to blow things up. He couldn't even imagine life without being an operator. He couldn't care less about the people above him, as long as they let him blow stings up, which they do in most cases. Is Striker happy with his job? Well, he gets to blow stuff up, so he probably is. No one can really tell, though, as his Elite Aegis Mask blocks any visible expressions he may have. Halcyon (Cutscene) Although Striker wasn't called by Halcyon to join based on his past performance, Aero suggested that Striker join due to Striker's ability to get the job done, no matter how much gunfire it took. Halcyon called Striker the night after they called Aero, and Striker's first question was, "Do I get to blow stuff up?" Halcyon said he could, although he had to be careful of when and where he did it. Needless to say, he didn't love this new rule of being restricted, but he wanted to be on Aero's team, so he joined regardless. The Blacksite Striker joined Aero for a loud run in Wargate, Steel Cove's prison in Alaska. From the description Striker had heard of Rose, he was certainly intrigued by Rose's love for explosives. Striker had brought his Sawblade and Thumper, which made it very fun to run through the hoards of enemies for him. After escaping in Falcon's helicopter, Striker threw down a couple of packs of C4 and shot down a shot from his Thumper to proclaim his victory to all of the soldiers down below. The Financier Once Striker, Vegas, and Golden Gun climbed their way up to Ryan Ross's penthouse, the first thing Striker did was blow up the front door with a breaching charge. Although Ryan was sprinting to his safe room, Striker shot him down with 3 shots from his Sawblade. After the hard drive was collected and the helicopter was started, Striker took cover in the room with a projector in it. He swiftly executed anyone who dared attempt to get to the helicopter by passing that room. Critical Striker went to deliver some critical news to Rose from Wren. He found her in the shooting range, where they discussed some topics. Impressed by Striker's love for explosives, Rose decided to tell Striker her real name. "Rachael" Dedication After the events of The Lakehouse, Striker found out that Halcyon knew that Aero worked for Phoenix. He left to go warn Aero before Aero met up with Wren. Once he reached the meeting place in the woods, he watched for a moment until Wren took out a UP9 and shot Aero twice. Striker, infuriated, pulled out his Sawblade and fired at Wren with a "BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG". He dragged Aero to safety in case anyone else was around and proceeded to bury Wren in a nearby hole. Once Striker had completed that, he drove Aero to a Phoenix safehouse, where he left Aero in a room with Jackdaw. The Withdrawal Now that Aero's cover had been blown, Jackdaw sent Aero on a mission to raid a bank in San Francisco. Striker tagged along, bringing Wolf Cub, another Phoenix operative, along for the ride. Striker blew a hole into the bank and protected Aero as the bomb was placed to breach the vault. Striker breached the doors to the cash inside the vault with 2 breaching charges and he began stuffing cash into bags. While Sparrow was on her way, Striker ordered Aero to wait in the vault while Striker protected the basement. |-| Golden Gun Golden Gun= Summary A millionaire from birth, Golden Gun has never really had to do anything to get what he wants. He just either pays people to do it for him or shoots them with his golden Ravens. Although he technically works for Halcyon, he never signs up for the missions. He just relaxes from the comfort of a leather couch while spinning his golden Ravens in his hands. Although he never goes out into the field, he has devoted a large part of his daily routine to weapons training with his Raven. This training has greatly paid off, as he has become the best shot in the nation with a Raven. He doesn't even need to use the scope or a laser to beat everyone else anyways. Of course, he never uses this skill, but he has won countless sharpshooting competitions with his golden Ravens, even against CH-A users, which is how he earned the title of "Golden Gun". Category:Blog posts